


The Winter Soldier

by Cyborgprincess



Series: TLC Ship Weeks [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyborgprincess/pseuds/Cyborgprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of writing for Winter and Jacin for their ship week. </p>
<p>The title is from a tumblr post which came up with the inspirational idea to name the Winter/Jacin ship The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He saw her, whimsical and lost as she walked through the corridors and rooms of the palace. 

The animals at the menagerie were her friends, almost her only friends, him being an exception. Him and a girl who burnt. 

Her movements were graceful and dignified but in the fine gestures was something childlike, innocent. 

He knew what everyone whispered, they said that she was insane in hushed quiet tones lest someone hear. He thought they might be right at times. He knew what not using one's powers could do. He saw it before his own eyes. 

She was beautiful, ethereal, radiant and more. He couldn't describe her, his Princess. Not do her justice. He didn't have it in him to say what she was, to tell even himself what she meant to him. 

He loved her, that he knew. He loved her deeply and truly, loved her with a love that in him felt at par to all the love in the world, loved her silently. 

Sometimes, he thought she loved him too. Sometimes, her graceful movements seemed to convey love, love for him. 

But he stayed on guard, spine erect and eyes cold, face as blank as a canvas. And he watched her, his Princess, his friend, his love.


	2. Chapter 2

The Winter Soldier

Day 2 

Every morning Jacin Clay would gaze upon the rising sun during his time in the Eastern Commonwealth. 

The sun in Luna was never quite so spectacular, always just a glowing mass in endless black dotted with stars or not visible at all. But on earth, it was dynamic, changing in a daily cycle. 

It would start with an orange that was almost red, gradually creeping up the horizon. It would blaze white hot at noon, too bright to look upon. As evening fell, it would slowly cool as it sank lower and lower until it had disappeared below the horizon. 

The sun was lovely but the sky... the ever changing, shifting ethereal sky had enraptured him. It was never quite the same.

During the day, fluffy white clouds floated serenely against a light blue, never ending background. Some days were overcast with grey clouds that veiled the radiance of the sun. It was grey all around. Occasionally, the sun would break through to shine brighter than ever against the grey. 

At sunrise and sunset, it would be streaked with orange and red that faded to blue and purple. The clouds would be streaked with pink and orange, glowing as they reflected the sinking sun's light. The sky seemed magical, swathed in colours for the welcome and farewell to the glorious sun. 

He liked daybreak the best. The way the sun rose every day after hours of darkness played an odd combination of strings in his heart. Hope, he thought. No, that wasn't quite right. It wasn't hope he felt as he saw the ethereal beauty. No, it was something else, something that beat in his heart and rushed through his veins every moment but was brought out as the sun came up in all its radiance. 

It was....It was...It was longing. Not hope but longing for a brighter future. Longing to be safe, to keep his Princess safe. Longing to be with her. 

She would have loved the sunrises. The colours would probably draw her to them. Their ethereal nature, almost unnatural in their magnificence would appeal to her. 

And so, the sunrise' warm bright tones turned to her lovely face as he watched it, far, far away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bunch of drabbles, each one is of a different vein.

Winter first met Jacin when they were children.  
It was brief and she might have well forgotten it.  
But he had smiled when they had met, a smile as bright as the rising sun.  
And that smile had stuck.  
That lovely face remained in her memory.  
So, when she met the familiar boy in a Guard's uniform, she was determined to make him smile brightly again. 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Jacin did not usually notice beauty.  
Being selected as a guard solely for ones appearance does that to a person.  
But he noticed her.  
Was captivated by her and her beauty.  
She was lovely, yes, the loveliest person that he had ever seen.  
But it was so much more than that.  
She was unfailingly kind to all.  
She was strong, stronger than most thought her to be.  
He could see it in her gestures and expressions, hear it in her voice.  
And so, Jacin Clay fell for her, the Princess. 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Winter loved wandering around the menagerie.  
Jacin would accompany her often, as a guard as well as an escort.  
They would walk among the animals, talking at times and silent at others.  
Winter would hum sometimes.  
Jacin was almost always composed.  
But sometimes, when no guard was present, he would smile and laugh and play and joke with her.


End file.
